Simple Feelings
by DullStorm
Summary: AU: Lucy never was one to think of herself as strong. Her best friend and roommate, Levy, has always thought otherwise. Despite everything, Lucy feels weak still. Until she accidentally pepper sprays a young man who will understand her better than anyone. But will she ever make it up to him for almost blinding him? NaLu with side GaLe Jerza Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

_Be sure you put your feet in the right place, then stand firm._

 _~Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

Lucy gripped her pillow tight and let her tears flow out. She tried to be as quiet as possible for fear of waking her roommate, Levy, up. She couldn't stand having people see her cry. She knew it just worried them and she didn't want to be a problem for them. Her nails dug deeper and her breaths became short.

 _Why am I so miserable?_

She couldn't remember when it started exactly, only that she remembers since she was very young having these moments when it felt like it hurt to breathe, to think, to live. Her heart would be physically hurting her and she would often go to her father and tell him, but he never did anything. He told her that she was just trying to get his attention for the wrong reasons. So she never mentioned it to him again. She never understood why he was so careless with his words. She hated him and yet she still cared for him. Lucy steered her mind in a different direction, hoping to lessen the pain. Levy. Levy was her best friend. They were assigned as roommates in their first year of college and grew close. Lucy thought of her like a sister and loved her very much.

"Lucy?" A soft voice whispered. "Lucy are you crying?"

 _Shit. I woke up Levy._

Lucy remained still, hoping that she could pass for being asleep. She tried to even her breathing but she knew Levy could hear the snot being sucked back up. Lucy cringed and shrunk back in her blanket when she heard the ruffling of the sheets, signaling that Levy was getting out her bed.

"Lucy, please talk to me." Levy made her way to Lucy and sat on the bed, reaching her hand out to stroke her hair. "This is the third time this week. I'm getting really worried."

"I'm fine." Lucy replied but her voice faltered. She was weak. She would never pass for strong. The soothing feel of Levy running her fingers through her hair calmed her a bit. She yawned and her whole body felt exhausted. "What time is it?"

Levy glanced at her digital clock by her nightstand. "A little after three." She heard a grunt come from underneath the blanket. "Don't grunt. It's Friday. Well.. Technically Saturday now, but we get a chance to sleep in tomorrow." Levy tried to comfort.

"I can't sleep." Lucy grumbled. Levy frowned, then pulled the blankets off of Lucy.

"Come on. Get dressed. Since you can't sleep, lets go to Fairy Tail." Levy loved Fairy Tail. It was a cafe in the back of town that was open 24/7. It was a welcoming atmosphere and filled with all sorts of different guests and employees. Levy had been wanting to go during the early morning times. She's heard that's when the best of the best employees work and have the time of their lives. "I heard it pretty amazing during these hours."

"But I look like garbage," Lucy moaned sitting up and facing her friend with her red puffy eyes. She wiped away the lingering tears and gave Levy a smile. "I'll go though, if you promise not to tell Jet and Droy I was crying. Last time you did, they followed me all day chanting positive things."

Levy grinned. "They were only trying to make you feel better." Lucy rolled her eyes. "But fine, I won't say anything to them this time."

* * *

Within twenty minutes the two ladies were headed out for the night. Fairy Tail was only two blocks away but each girl carried their own pepper spray as precautions. Lucy tugged at her sleeves on her blue hoodie. She loved Levy but it was getting late in fall and the wind was picking up. She wished they had just stayed at their room. She watched as her best friend strode along the sidewalk with her wavy blue hair flowing behind her. Levy was her foundation. She relied on her a lot and every day was thankful for her. With her blonde hair, she managed to just make a small side pony tail while the rest of it hung down. She applied some cover up to hide her bags. Lucy had felt okay leaving the dorm but now she was nervous. Who knows what kind of people hung out late at cafes?

Once they arrived on the street of Fairy Tail, Lucy could already hear some commotion coming from the building. She bit her lip and peeked at Levy, who seemed not bothered by it at all. If anything it looked like her excitement was building up. Suddenly her hand was being grabbed and she was dragging behind Levy.

"Let's go, Lucy! I'll buy you a coffee once we get there and then you can talk to me, okay?" Lucy just nodded. She didn't want to talk. She didn't know what she would even say.

Upon entering, the two girls realized that the second floor was open for once and that they had many more tables set out than usual. The music was more upbeat and people were littered about. Lucy noticed many of them were college looking students and some older adults. Her and Levy made their way to a booth on the side.

"Let me go order our drinks, okay?" Lucy nodded at Levy. "You want hot chocolate?" Levy got the same response. Her friend looked tired. Levy wanted to do everything she could to help. "Alright, I'll be back."

 _I wish I was strong._

Even with Levy trying to make things better she just felt guilty. This wasn't the first time Levy has tried to console her and it again probably won't be the last. They also tend to never make her feel better. Lucy would rather have her best friend think she was helping than have her worry all the time. Her stomach twisted in knots. _I just need to smile. Smiling is the key._

Levy came back and sat down across from Lucy and handed her drink to her. Lucy took small sips and stared at the crowd around her. She could feel her companions stare and avoided looking her way.

"Luuucyy... Don't avoid me. I want to help." Levy noticed the blonde shrink back into her seat, holding her cup close to her lips. "You can talk to me. Something is obviously bothering you."

"I don't know what to say. You know me from the inside out, but somethings I just can't explain." She shrugged. She didn't know how to even explain it. Like, how at random times when she is surrounded by friends but feel like she's alone. Or how in the middle of a laughing fit she will just stop because a gray cloud has found a home in her chest. She didn't know and she didn't understand.

"Do you think it has anything to do with your father?" Levy placed her coffee down. "Have you heard from him in a while?"

Lucy shook her head. Taking another sip, she continued. "I haven't heard from him in two months."

Levy huffed. "Well that can't help your emotions at all."

"Levy, it has nothing to do with him, okay? I've just..." Her sentence faded out. Lost again in her own words. "I've always felt like this. Since I was a little girl. My mother was the only one who knew. After she passed I tried to talk to him about it and he wrote me off as an attention seeker." Her hands felt cold despite hanging on to the warm mug. "So I just never brought it up again. Besides, I never really had anyone until I came to college. You are the only person who really knows about it." She felt her chest tighten and throat felt like it was closing. "Excuse me. I need some air... Alone." She whispered that last part.

Her body felt heavy as she stumbled out of the cafe. She walked to the side of the building and stopped. If she had stayed there any longer she knew she would have broke down. _I'm sorry Levy!_

She leaned against the wall and finally took in her surroundings after gathering herself. It was dark with just a couple streetlights making some areas viewable. She couldn't see much but she could hear from around the corner a group of men. She felt her heart speed up and she reached in her pocket for her pepper spray. She twisted the safety lock and brought it close to her chest. The men got louder and she could definitely tell they had been drinking. She looked around her and saw the alleyway behind the cafe was dark enough to hide her.

She slipped around the corner and pushed herself as close to the dark wall as possible and waited for the men to pass. When they did she counted out six of them. Thankfully, not single one even looked down the alleyway. When they all passed and she made sure they were a good block away she let out a breath. She relaxed and was about to go back inside with Levy when out of no where a voice came from behind her.

"Who are you?" Before she could even process what he said she turned towards the source and raised her spray and pushed down on it.

"OH MY GOD! WHY!?"

"YOU SCARED ME I'M SORRY!"

* * *

 **Well thats it for now! I hope you guys like it so far! Please leave me some reviews and favorite if you'd like!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Strengthen me by sympathizing with my strength, not my weakness._

 _~Amos Bronson Alcott_

* * *

Lucy dragged the young man into the cafe, barely holding him up as he leaned against her. He held his arms at his side and was blinking profusely causing tears to run down his face.

"Levy! I accidentally sprayed this guy with my spray! What do I do!?" Lucy shouted over the people in the cafe. Most heard her and turned to face her and the guy. One of the people in the crowd started busting out laughing.

"Natsu! Did you finally get it for creeping on girls?" Lucy looked in the direction of the voice and saw a very tall man with lots of piercings looking her way. She finally got a good look at the man she was holding and realized he had pink hair. She snapped back up to the pierced man and gave a worried look.

"He snuck up on me and I sprayed him with my pepper spray!" She frantically looked around and saw a half naked guy coming towards her with a glass of milk.

"Flamebrain, look up here." The young man stood directly in front of Natsu and Lucy and when Natsu looked up and attempted to keep his eyes open, he threw the milk right in his face. He dropped from Lucy's grip and wiped at his face.

"Really, ice princess!? I get attacked and then you throw milk in my face!?" Lucy stepped aside feeling the man tense up and moved closer to Levy. Natsu, the young pink haired man, blinked a couple times. "Hey! Now my eyes don't sting as much!"

The obviously annoyed dark haired man rolled his eyes and shoved Natsu. "Duh, idiot. Mira gave it to me so you wouldn't go blind." As if on cue, a beautiful young woman with long white hair approached them.

"Natsu, are you alright?" She waited for Natsu to nod and then turned to Lucy and Levy. "I'm Mira, the manager of this cafe. I'm sorry to bother, but were you the one who sprayed him?"

Lucy stepped forward and fidgeted with her sleeves. "I did. I was hiding from some men and he snuck up behind me and startled me... I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, Lucy would never attack someone on purpose!" Levy defended. Mira smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't blame her at all! I wanted to just make sure Natsu didn't do anything to provoke it!" She placed a hand around Natsu. "Natsu, please apologize for scaring one of our customers."

Natsu turned to Mira with bloodshot eyes and mouth opened. "Are you serious!? She almost made me go blind! Why should I have to apologize to her!?"

A dark aura appeared around Mira but her smile was sickly sweet. "Natsu, it's best for business. Don't forget, the customer is always right." The entire restaurant sweat dropped as they feared for Natsu's safety. Lucy stepped between them.

"No, it's okay! Really! He doesn't have anything to say sorry for. Please, allow me to apologize to him. Let me buy you breakfast. I'll come back in the morning." Lucy offered. She noticed the look of gratitude from Natsu and a shocked expression from the shirtless man. Mira took hold of Lucy's hand.

"You are very kind. I'm sure Natsu would much rather repay you." She encouraged. Natsu shook his head while still rubbing the milk in his eyes.

"Mira, you're crazy. I don't wanna repay her! I can't see right still!" He yelled throwing a finger pointed Lucy's way.

Guilt stung at Lucy. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She bit her lip and looked to Levy. Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Natsu, you're making her feel bad, you hothead!" They shirtless man scolded.

"What? Gray, you wouldn't even know how to tell what a girls feels!" Natsu cackled at his own lame comeback. Gray scoffed and pushed up against Natsu.

"Yeah well at least I can tell that blondie feels guilty." Natsu pushed back at him with their foreheads touching. Lighting sparks could be felt as they glared at one another. Natsu finally glanced at Lucy and did notice she looked like a lost kitten. Something tugged at him and he backed off of Gray.

"Man..." he grumbled, "I am sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to. But if you feel that bad I'll take that offer of yours. But my shift doesn't end till 7. So I pretty much sleep till 5 in the afternoon. Let's make it a dinner, alright?"

Lucy felt relieved. "Yes! Where would you like to go?"

A excited look crossed his features. "Oh yes. I wanna go to that new buffet that opened last week!"

"Okay then! I'll give you my number so you can text me when you wake up." Natsu handed over his phone and when she gave it back he looked at the new contact name.

"Lucy, huh? That doesn't seem right...", he began to type into his phone. When he finished he grinned wickedly and shoved the phone in her face so she could read her new name.

"Mace weirdo!?" She attempted to grab the phone to change it back. Natsu chuckled and held it high enough out of her reach. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms at him. Then suck her phone out. "Two can play that game."

Natsu types his number in along with his name. Lucy swipes her phone back and began to type his new name. Grinning triumphantly, she faced her phone to him.

"Alley Creep!?" He groaned. "What if you get murdered and the cops see that!? They'll think I'm the killer!"

The remaining people surrounding them all laughed at his expense. Lucy noticed he tossed threatening glances to Gray and the pierced man. She saw Mira even giggle behind her hand. For the first time that night, Lucy felt alive. She didn't know anyone around her besides Levy, but for some reason she felt apart of something. Her black cloud didn't feel so heavy and breathing felt a little easier. These complete strangers made her feel safe, and knew that her and Levy would come back again.

"Serves you right for calling her mace weirdo!"

"Natsu wouldn't ever make it in prison!"

"Flamebrain is a creep to everyone around here."

Lucy and Levy smiled at each other. Natsu just rolled his eyes at his coworkers comments.

"Yeah, whatever you bastards." He crossed his arms and turned to Lucy. "I guess I'll see around then later, weirdo."

Lucy felt her cheeks burn as he winked at her with that comment. "I suppose you will, creep." With that, her and Levy turned and left the building. Behind them, Natsu stood watching them till he could no longer see them. Mira came up next to Natsu and smirked.

"She was pretty, huh?" Mira was watching for his reaction, then frowned when nothing happened.

"Huh? I guess I didn't notice." He shrugged. A scoff sounded next to him and he turned to his other side. "What you making that noise for, metalhead?"

The pierced man just turned his nose up. "Of course you wouldn't. That's probably why you've never had a girlfriend. Can't see a beautiful woman when there is one."

"So you agree that the girl was beautiful, Gajeel?" Mira pushed.

"Well, the blonde was okay, but I thought that girl with the blue hair was... more okay." He grunted. He wasn't about to admit he thought that girl was attractive.

Mira looked between the two men and began to advise her plan. She wasn't about to let her boys be single forever. Even if Natsu claimed he was single by 'choice' as he was trying to convince his coworkers.

* * *

Lucy collapsed onto her bed reaching for her phone. She wondered how these situations always happened to her, most of them involving Levy. Maybe that's what happens when you make friends. In her old home, living with her father left her lonely. Only her father's servants were her companions and she loved them. She occasionally would write them to make sure they were doing well. She missed them a lot. More than she missed her own father.

"So Lucy, how do you think your date will go?" She buried herself in blankets and rolled over to face Lucy. Lucy did the same and glared at Levy.

She stuck her tongue out. "It's not a date. I maced the guy in the face. I feel bad." Her worded blurred at the end as she let out a large yawn. "But thanks, Levy. I feel less globby I can finally sleep. G'night."

Levy smiled. "Goodnight, Lucy."

* * *

 **Hope you like the second chapter! I tried to introduce more of the characters in this so it wasn't so focused on Lucy this time! Please leave a review and any helpful hints or thoughts! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I am really losing my vision with this story. If anyone wants to partner up and help me write it you should message me on here or my tumblr! My tumblr is** **natsuinflames. tumblr. com. Obviously without the spaces. I will try my best to keep writing alone if I can't find anyone. I still love this story I've just seem to forget what my goal was. Anyway, here is chapter three! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _You have power over your mind - not outside events. Realize this, and you will find strength._

 _~Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

 _Bzzzz_

Lucy sat in her final class of the day, clutching the phone between her hands. This was the sixth-

 _Bzzzz_

-seventh time her phone buzzed. She refused to check it until class was over. After all, she was a good student but chemistry was not her strong point. She couldn't afford to get distracted in her class. When the teacher finally dismissed them, Lucy grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. A part of her was worried that something had happened to one of her friends. When she parked herself on a bench, she finally had time to open her messages.

 **Alley Creep: Received 4:23p.m**

" _ **Mace weirdo, I'm awake."**_

 _Natsu._

 **Alley Creep: Received 4:24p.m**

" _ **Food?"**_

The blonde had almost forgotten about her promise to buy Natsu dinner. With only a couple hours of sleep she felt like her mind was everywhere else. She skimmed through the rest of the messages all saying the same thing. He was hungry.

She sent him a text telling him she would be there in 20 minutes. She opened up her maps and searched to where the buffet was and found it was only 15 minutes away by foot. Lucy was about to put away her phone when it went off again.

 **Alley Creep: Received 5:02p.m**

" _ **Already here! Hurry up, weirdo! XP"**_

 _He's already there? How long had he been waiting?_ Lucy just shook her head and made her way to the restaurant.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She had finally meet up with Natsu at the buffet only to find out he was eating almost everything in sight. She looked down at her own plate, suddenly feeling a bit repulsed due to the slobbering mess of a human in front of her, and pushed it towards him.

"You can have mine..." She trailed off as he reached for a slice of cheese pizza off her plate.

"Thanks, weirdo!" He grinned, barely managing to keep the food inside his mouth. Lucy frowned.

"Stop calling me that, alley creep." Her dark brown eyes cast a menacing glare his way which he hardly acknowledged. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Pig..."

"Well, you keep calling me creep." He responded without noticing she had called him a pig. He stuffed another pizza in his mouth then took a long swig of his water. "Man... I am full. This was the best pizza I've had in a long time!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Was this guy really serious? When Lucy had arrived, it was nearing 8 and she found him already scarfing down food. She had went ahead and made her own plate before joining him. Now, she was currently waiting for the check and to find the perfect opportunity to apologize.

" Look, about this morning, I am sincerely sorry. It's just I was hiding from some men and had the mace in my hand so when you came up behind me, I was terrified and startled. I ended up spraying you. I am sorry." She found herself avoiding his stern gaze. Her hands suddenly became more interesting. Glancing at him she saw he was still just studying her. Then he broke out in laughter causing Lucy to jump.

"You are really weird!" He said through fits of laughter. He saw Lucy cross her arms and made himself calm down. "Luigi-"

"Lucy!"

"-I'm not even upset about it." He continued on as if he didn't hear her. "You need to lighten up. I understand it was an accident. Still hurt like hell, but you didn't mean to. You bought me dinner and now we're good." He grinned at her.

Lucy felt herself trying to fight off a blush. He was handsome when he smiled. She mentally scolded herself. Now was not the time for those thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking that!_

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"What?" She realized then that she was shaking her head as she was scolding herself. "Oh... I was just thinking dinner wasn't enough of an apology." She cringed as she set herself up to do something else for the man in front of her. Who knew what kind of a person he really was.

"Really? I was thinking dinner was fine but if you do feel that bad I guess I could come up with something else that you could do for me." Natsu shrugged.

"Flame head?" A deep and gruff voice called out to Natsu. Natsu turned and suddenly his eyes lit up with mischief. Lucy could've swore she saw flames dance in his eyes.

"Hey, metal brains! What are you doing here?" Natsu chuckled. He knew right away by the ridiculous apron the man was working. Lucy peeked at the large man and instantly recognized the man from the cafe. It was hard to forget a man with so many piercings.

"Working. What does it look like, ya dumbass?" He crossed his arms and then glanced to Lucy. "Hey, isn't this that bunny girl that maced ya?" His face turned into a wide-spread grin. "I like you."

Lucy blushed under the crimson gaze. "Uh, thanks? I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Gajeel."

Natsu huffed at them and reached for Lucy's hand across the table. He didn't like the way he was stealing all the attention. He realized he was being possessive but he felt that some part of him liked being alone with her. He didn't need her to start noticing someone else. She jumped at the contact, giving him a curious stare.

"Well, Weirdo and I are going now. We're done here." He tried to pull Lucy with him but she yanked her hand back.

"My name is Lucy. We can't go yet either. I've got to pay first." She scolded. Gajeel smirked when he saw the annoyed look on Natsu's face. He watched as Natsu rolled his eyes at him and decided to have some fun with the two.

"What's the rush? Besides, weren't you talking about what she could do for you…" Gajeel looked back at Lucy. "Damn. I didn't know you were like that, bunny girl."

Lucy shriveled up and died on the inside. She was pretty sure her face was on fire but she was too embarrassed to react. How dare he suggest such a thing! Lucy was a lady of _proper_ upbringing... Sure she didn't always follow her learning's but she would never think of selling herself like that to guy she didn't even know!

"Like what?" Natsu looked bewildered between the two. Lucy screamed.

"I'M NOT LIKE ANYTHING! I HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED SOMEONE YET!" Her arms were waving frantically in front of her cherry red face. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her while Gajeel smirked.

"Listen, bunny, if you're going to stay here I'm going to need you to keep it down. You're disturbing the other customers." He glanced over at a couple of the customers that had turned to see what the commotion was.

Frustrated and embarrassed, Lucy slammed her money on the table and stood. "Keep the change, you jerks." She then stormed out the restaurant. Natsu pouted as he watched her walk away. What was so bad about not kissing someone? Hell, Natsu didn't kiss anyone until he was sixteen. Even then, it was an awkward first kiss he didn't care for. _Whatever._ He thought. If she wanted to be bitter she could be. He wasn't one to judge people on their brash decisions.

Gajeel grinned wickedly at Natsu. "You sure picked a fiery one."

Natsu scowled. "I didn't pick her."

Shrugging, the taller man turned away after picking up the cash. "Whatever."

When the pink haired man was left by his lonesome, he couldn't help but wonder why Lucy had stormed out in such a manner. Yeah. She had been humiliated, but was she really that mad about Gajeel picking on her? Pulling out his phone, he decided to text her.

* * *

Lucy flopped on her bed with a grunt as soon as she made it back to her dorm. Levy peeked over her book at Lucy. "Was the date that bad?" She teased. Not a good choice of words she decided as soon as Lucy gave her a death glare.

"It wasn't a date and the guy was a total asshole along with tall, dark, and pierced." She blew some hair out of her face and rolled onto her stomach.

"Wait, you went with Natsu _and_ Gajeel?" Levy put her book to the side. The blonde shook her head.

"No. Turns out, Gajeel works there. Wait, how did you know his name?" Lucy knew she had only just learned his name today and it wasn't likely Levy went back to Fairy Tail during the day. She noticed her best friends blush.

"I ran into him at the library. He was kind enough to get some books I couldn't reach down." Levy smiled fondly. "He didn't stay long though. I guess that's when he went to work. But why do you think he's an asshole?"

Lucy confided in Levy about the whole situation. She felt embarrassed even more as she realized she overreacted a bit. She just didn't like the idea that she admitted that she never had her first kiss. It felt stupid that a 19 year old girl, who was beautiful, smart, and rich, hadn't had her first kiss. Lucy was never given the opportunity to meet anyone her age, let alone a boy. Her father was too strict for that. The maids and servants all tried to tell Lucy that it was okay because that just meant she could save it for someone special. She didn't want special though. She wanted a silly first kiss with her middle school crush. She wanted it to be stupid and awful. Lucy was tired of things being right all the time. That's why she left. Since her first day of college, her life was chaos. Most of which was good but today was bad. Despite the upset feeling in her stomach, she wouldn't change it. At least she was feeling something.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you've made it out to be."

Rolling her eyes, she pressed her face into her pillow. Maybe tomorrow she would skip her classes. She suddenly wasn't feeling good.

 _Bzzzz_

Lucy pulled her phone from her pocket. "Speak of the devil." Somewhere along Lucy's rant, Levy had climbed into her bed next to her. She snuck a glance at her phone and saw a text from 'Alley Creep'.

"Natsu?" Lucy nodded. "What does he want?"

Lucy opened the text.

 **Alley Creep: Received 6:17pm**

" _ **What dorm are you in?"**_

Her brown eyes widened. "He really is a creep! He wants to know what dorm I'm in!"

Levy giggled and tugged a strand of the blondes hair. "You should play with him." The smaller girl couldn't suppress her grin when she saw Lucy look at her with shock, then embarrassment and when she was about to be angry, Levy laughed at her. "Not in a sexual way, pervert. I mean, give him hints. Lead him on and make him work to find you. That way it's like a bit a revenge for making fun of you."

"Levy, you are the best and I love you." Her roommate winked at her and proceeded to remove herself from Lucy's bed.

"Let me know how it turns out between you two." Levy was brilliant and when she left to go take a shower, Lucy quickly sent a text to Natsu and waited for the games to begin. Once he responded, she would set the rules and she would make sure it took him all night to find her.

* * *

Somewhere on the campus grounds, Natsu was wandering around hoping to see Lucy and talk to her.

 _Bzzzz_

He saw he had a new text and opened it.

 **Mace Weirdo: Received 6:24p.m**

" _ **Let's play a game..."**_

Suddenly, Natsu wasn't feeling to good a sense of dread swept over him.

* * *

 **Okay! That's it for chapter 3! Please review. Those give me inspiration. I need lots of inspiration. Don't forget I'm looking for a writing companion so if your interested message me on here or my tumblr! My tumblr link is in the first author note and on my profile! Thanks again!**


End file.
